1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination carrier unit and head support apparatus and in particular to a light weight combination carrier unit and head support apparatus for use in confined spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hereinafter in the specification and claims, the term “rucksack” is used to include not only a rucksack but also a backpack, a knapsack and any other similar container having straps allowing the container to be carried on the human body for example a hand bag, a sports bag or a briefcase.